


Hood of my Car

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my fave songs right now happens to be a song I've always wanted to use for an AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hood of my Car

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fave songs right now happens to be a song I've always wanted to use for an AU.

 

_"I'm gonna miss your sun-kissed skin_   
_Those hazel eyes_   
_The taste of your lips_   
_All summer long you and I_   
_Spent every lazy, prairie night_

_"Sittin' on the hood of my car_  
Under an endless blanket of stars  
Radio on playin' our songs,   
Shot straight to the heart  
Holding on tight as I can  
Wishin' that summer wasn't gonna end  
So I can stay here locked in your arms  
Sittin' on the hood of my car"

_"Hood of my Car" by Chad Brownlee_

 

* * *

 

Dean tightens his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. “I’m gonna miss you, Cas,” he whispers into his hair. They’re sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking out over a cliff onto the town below. “I’m gonna miss these,” he kisses Cas’ eyes, one after the other, “your skin…god, Cas,” he peppers kisses all along his face. He pulls away and smiles fondly, “and especially these, babe,” he leans in and brushes his lips against Cas’ and they lean into each other.

Cas pulls away and smiles softly, “I know, Dean. This summer has been…amazing.”

Cas was visiting his family in Kansas for the summer only until he had to go back to school in New York for his last semester before he graduates.

“It has, babe. The nights we spent together, like this, under the stars, our songs on the radio, me holding onto you,” he tightens the blanket around he and Cas’ shoulders and brings him closer, “have been awesome.”

“Even the night with the raccoons running off with your snacks?” Cas laughs and Dean shoves him away playfully.

“That sucked and you know it,” Dean laughs. “But the sex that night…” he smiles as he waggles his eyebrows at Cas.

“Yes, Dean, it was wonderful,” Cas smiles.

Dean runs the hand that isn’t wrapped around Cas’ shoulder through his hair and leans down to kiss him. Cas pulls back from the kiss and quickly looks away, averting Dean’s eyes.

“Cas?”

Cas hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t look up at him.

“Hey,” Dean says softly and tilts Cas’ jaw up towards him, “look at me.”

Cas’ eyes are watering and Dean kisses his forehead, “Don’t be sad, babe. You’ll be living it up in New York and, hey, you’re graduating! That’s fucking awesome. I’m so proud of you, Cas.”

Cas ducks his head and leans into Dean.

“If you’re missing me while you’re at school, just think of me and our nights together and this,” he leans down and kisses Cas, softly at first until Cas deepens the kiss, opening his mouth for Dean. Dean deepens the kiss and lies Cas back against the hood of his car. They continue to kiss for a few minutes until Dean pulls away to rest his forehead against Cas’, “think of that, okay? Think of that and you’ll be back here with me.”

“I just don’t want this night to end. I don’t want to get up in the morning and go to the airport. I wish we had a little more time. I don’t want this summer to end, Dean.”

“I know, baby,” Dean whispers into Cas’ lips, “but you have some awesome shit to do in New York, first. And then…well, I don’t know what your plans are after you graduate but, I mean, I can come visit you in New York. If you want.”

“That’s not gonna happen, Dean. It would be better if we just…ended this.”

Dean’s face falls, “Oh, okay. I…uhh…I understand. I just thought that we were, you know, gonna do this-this whole relationship thing.”

“I know. Me too.”

Dean sighs, “Well…we just need to make the most of what little time we have together then, Cas.”

They move to the backseat of the Impala and make love for the last time. They hold each other tighter, their kisses are softer, Cas’ thrusts into Dean are slower. They both cry and whisper their ‘I love you’s to each other’s skins.

They sleep in the Impala and Dean drives Cas home at dawn. He drives home and bursts into the front door, slamming it behind him. He does the same with his bedroom door and flops onto his bed, screaming into his pillow as the tears stream down his face.

 

* * *

 

The semester flies by and Dean sees that it’s Cas’ graduation day. He wants so badly to call him or text him to congratulate him, but he can’t. They haven’t spoken at all since Cas left and he believes that Cas wouldn’t even want to talk to him anyways.

He throws on his work clothes and heads down to the garage for his shift. He throws his tools around a little more excessively and Bobby bitches at him for it, but Dean doesn’t care.

They day passes slowly and once it’s quitting time, he speeds away towards home just to find that only his beer and television are waiting for him.

He finally settles on his couch when there’s a knock on his door. “Go away!” he yells at the door but the person just knocks again.

He sighs and walks over to the front door and sees him standing there with those same stupidly-bright blue eyes and that dumb little, shy smile he always wears on his face. Dean gasps and the beer bottle in his hand crashes to the floor.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean stares blankly and Cas clears his throat, “I got on a plane right after the graduation ceremony and thought I would surprise you.”

Dean doesn’t respond. His shocked expression quickly melts into one of anger and he grips Cas’ shirt in his hands and tugs him inside his house, only to push him back against the nearest wall, still not saying anything.

Cas whimpers slightly as he hits the wall, the silence from Dean is unnerving and he finally says, “I was imagining all the various scenarios that could come from our reunion, but this definitely wasn’t one of them.”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean hisses. “Do you know how hard it has been getting over you? Huh? And you just show up here thinking everything is gonna be okay, and then I’m gonna fall for you all over again only to have you leave me again!” He slams Cas back against the wall again as tears well up in his eyes. “Why are you here, Cas?” He whimpers.

Cas lets him say these things; he’s allowed to feel like this. Dean’s grip loosens on Cas’ shirt and he leans down into Cas’ chest, sobbing.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him closer and Dean melts into the touch. He runs his hand up and down Dean’s back and kisses his hair.

“Dean,” he whispers.

Dean looks up, “Please, Cas…just…I can’t do this all over again. These past few months have been hell for me.”

“It wasn’t easy for me either, Dean. Please believe me. But…” he cups Dean’s face in his hands and tilts it up to look at him, “I’m staying here. For good. My father recently lost of one his engineers at his company and, since I just got my degree, he wants to hire me,” he smiles softly.

“What?” Dean breathes.

“I’ve moved back here and I’m staying. I don’t expect for you to have waited for me since I never knew that I was coming back until last week.”

“There was never anyone else, Cas. It was always you.”

Cas smiles fondly and kisses Dean. He follows Dean’s kisses into his bedroom and they fall onto the bed.

They make love as they promise to never lose each other again.


End file.
